


The Champion 💃

by Quiet_Moonlight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Champion Aiden au, Fluff, M/M, Secretly Requited Love, Very short bc im to gay to write any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Moonlight/pseuds/Quiet_Moonlight
Summary: A little bit of fluff for the mcsm au and rare pair that has taken over my brainCall out post for AO3 for not letting me add My partner who came up with the title as a co creator
Relationships: Romeo The Admin/Aiden
Kudos: 2





	The Champion 💃

**Author's Note:**

> For context: the Champion Aiden Au is where Romeo choses Aiden as his champion over Petra or Jack.

Who better to train Romeo's Champion than Romeo himself? Sure he could just let Aiden figure his powers out for himself but that would just take far too long and far too much hazardous trial and error. Plus training Aiden himself would allow him to make sure he was truly fit to be his champion while improving his own skills. Romeo enjoyed dueling a worthy opponent, it was admittedly a nice break from dealing with Jesse and his group. Even though Aiden telegraphed his moves well in advance, something he would have to work on, he was remarkably strong. Nothing made Romeo feel more appreciated than having someone follow his advice, and Aiden soaked up his words like a sponge.

It was after a particularly tough bout, practicing teleportation and circle sixtes when Romeo found him. Aiden sat slouched against the padded training room wall. His fighting gear had been stripped away, leaving him in a sweat dampened t shirt and sweat pants. His gear lay piled up next to him, his helm rested in his lap with his gauntlet hand tucked gently into it. As he approached, Romeo could see how his head bent down and his mouth was slightly agape, his breaths whistling through the gap in his teeth. He could hear the gentle breathing of a deep sleep. It sturred something in Romeo, Aiden looked so damned vulnerable.

A visible shiver ran through Aiden, shaking Romeo back to the present. He could see the goosebumps rise on Aiden's skin. He took a deep breath, not believing what he himself was about to do. He looked back over to Aiden and began to undo the buttons on his robe. He shimmied his arms out of the sleeves and took the robe by the shoulders turning it to face away from him. He looked to the side in unseen embarrassment as he bent down to drape Aiden in his robe.

He stayed crouched next to Aiden for a moment, taking in the peaceful look on his face. Suddenly self aware, Romeo teleports back, this time hes the one who shivers, his thick robe gone exposing his corset and thin button up. He awkwardly clearned his throat and hurried out of the room. Unseen by him, Aiden snuggled into his robe, a sly smile across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If this au or paring interests you any, check out my tumblr @transromeomcsm


End file.
